


Trust Me

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 8, his mom is sick and he just needs to trust someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> there is no graphic depiction of the abuse itself but mentions are made of its beginning so do not read if child abuse is a trigger for you.
> 
> if you think i should add some tags, feel free to tell, as it's the first time i write this kind of fic.

He was alone in the hospital. Every day. Every week since his mom had to stay there because it was the end, or something near. So he was there, every day after school he came by bus, not wasting a second with his schoolmates, he’d come right away to see her, to talk to her and try to make her smile and forget the disgusting smell that would never leave the room. The smell of death and sanitizer.

She was going to be okay you know there was no way she wasn’t, Christmas was coming and she just had to be here with them the way she’s always been.

His dad came later and they stayed a while and he smiled and everything was going to be just fine.

But sometimes Stiles had this look on his face like there was no more hope and everything was a lie. Then Claudia pretended she didn’t see it, she took his hand and squeezed it tight and asked him about this short story he wrote or the disastrous lasagnas his dad made for diner.

That’s when the nurse started talking to him a lot. She was nice and she smiled a lot and Stiles needed a smile.

She told him to have hope and to trust her because she knew everything was gonna be fine.

She was nice and she hugged him a lot and Stiles needed a hug.

His father was getting a bit sadder each day, Stiles could tell though he couln’t understand why he would be so sad when mom was doing fine. That’s what the nurse said and that’s what his dad said, Stiles can remember it very clearly, his dad promised his mom would be alright but now he was sad all the time and none of it made sense.

_You can trust me_ , the nurse said, her hand on Stiles’ knee. And what he heard was if you trust me she’ll be okay. She was gentle and he wanted to trust her. She moved her hand on his thigh and promised everything would be fine. She smiled and he needed to trust her. She was nice. And Stiles really really wanted his mom to be okay.

But she died.

Dad promised she’ll be fine. But she died.

The nurse promised she’ll be fine. But she died.

Maybe he didn’t trusted them enough.

Maybe it was all his fault.


End file.
